Big Brotherly Love
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: Kitty is just lovable, everybody just wants to protect her especially our mutant guys. Here's a scenario where her date, Greg Utterman, just somehow stumbles onto the mess where Kitty's "brothers" don't seem to think he's worthy! Hilarity ensues! -FINISH-


Author's Note: Not any hot and sweating romance here people... I have just always loved how practically _any_ guy can be this big older protective brother of Kitty, and I mean anyone! So I just wanted to express that in a nice story. Enjoy!

Timelines: Kitty currently doesn't have any relationship. She has gotten over a few serious ones, and for now she just wants to have fun. She's eighteen, and wants to party! The Acolytes and the Brotherhood have combined with the X-men for some time now. All of it due to attacks from mutant haters, FOH, etc. But all forms of that have somewhat died down, and this story isn't about the hating people! It's about the humor and once again, Enjoy!

Another thing: As I mentioned the Kitty here is pretty much the same Kitty, you know pure, caring, etc. But she's a bit more carefree and yeah. And Scott is a little OCC, not that much, but you'll get the picture.

* * *

Oh, It's My Life

Don't You Forget

Oh, It's My Life

It never ends (It's My Life)

-No Doubt

* * *

"La de dum dum dum de dum..." Kitty Pryde hummed to herself as she dabbed a light coat of lip gloss to her full lips.

_/This is going to be great. Dancing, dinner, and the guy isn't too bad./_ She thought to herself as she thought about her date.

His name was Greg Uterman, and she had met him while at the mall with Pietro. He was cute in that college-guy sort of way. He had his floppy sandy hair, pretty green eyes, and a nice tanned body. Nothing less than what a girl looking for a good time wanted.

Though Pietro didn't seem to think much of him, Kitty thought that one little date couldn't hurt.

She glanced at her clock -7:50-.

"Hmm... he said eight. Better go grab my purse," she murmured airily to herself.

She looked around her room and noticed that it wasn't on her bed.

_/Maybe it's in Jubilee's room.../_

* * *

"So Speedy how we gonna be playin' dis?" Remy Lebeau asked the young albino, "Remy need ta know whether dis boy has what it takes ta be la Chat's date."

Pietro lightly rolled his eyes at Remy's scenario.

"Oh, don't sugarcoat it Cajun. We all know that Kitty deserves more than this guy. May I remind you that I have met him, nothing much if you ask me. We are here to get him out or in other words scare him off."

Scott watched the banter between the two with light amusement. Though he didn't agree with their choice of words at their scheming, he did know that they were right in saying that this guy didn't have what it took to get to know Kitty. He knew this even though the fact was none of them had met him except for Pietro. And in being the team leader this was his responsibility.

"So where did you guys hide Kitty's purse?" Scott asked curiously.

"John has it someplace," Pietro answered and then he grinned evilly, "He hid it, and he also applied that Halloween bloody arm thing. The thing actually looks pretty decent."

"And what about the girls."

"Kurt dropped them off at a movie, the smurf's treat. But he said he would be back, and he also had somethi-"

The sound of the doorbell interrupted Pietro from continuing his tirade.

"Dis be showtime, hommes..." Remy stated.

And it was...

* * *

Kitty searched rather franticly around the mansion for her purse. She couldn't find any of her fellow friends that would know where it might be, more specifically the females of the X-mansion.

She spotted John as he sitting in the rec. room.

"Hey Johnny I'm looking for my purse have you seen it."

"Sorry Sheila I haven't seen it, but could you 'elp this Aussie out?"

He slowly removed a cloth from his hand, and Kitty saw blood.

All the while the fire obsessed maniac had the look of perfect abandonment and helplessness written on his face.

/Just a bit of acting./ John thought to himself.

"**Oh my gosh...** Why didn't you call me earlier?!?! You stay put, okay. I am going to go get the first aid kit, don't move," Kitty grew even more concerned with every word, and she continued to talk as walked out the door. "No doubt fooling around with fire. A nice hobby but bad burns!!"

John had to laugh at his "sister." No matter what was going on in her life, she cared for everything, everyone, every problem.

To put it simply she was Kitty.

* * *

Pietro stood with Scott, and the two watched Remy usher their latest victim into the house.

"Bonjour homme," Remy said cooly. "Welcome to mutant manor..."

Scott watched to see if that phrase spooked him in any way, but it appeared as if he had known it all along.

"Kitty must have explained it to him," Pietro softly muttered under his breath.

"Umm, hi..." The guy, Greg, must have been really freaked out by this ambush at the front door, but he showed no signs of surprise whatsoever.

And in the heads of the three, the same thought ran through their minds.

_/A challenge./_

"Well Greggy... Kitty's helping a friend right now, a guy that manipulates fire. So why don't we all get to the kitchen, and we can have a nice chat," Pietro said icily.

"But the movie is kind of starti-" Greg didn't have a chance in the world to finish that statement, and the one look from Remy's demonic eyes told him that.

Greg prayed to whatever God there was out there that he would be alive when this all was through.

* * *

Kitty had gotten the first aid kit and was kneeling beside John cleaning his wound. But just when Kitty had gotten most of the blood cleaned up and was just about to clean it all the way through, John snatched is hand away quickly.

"Hey, I still have to bandage it up..." She cried out.

"Don't ya worry Sheila... Ummm, isn't your date 'ere yet?"

Kitty's face paled suddenly.

"I like, totally forgot... You're right, I better go. See ya Johnny."

Kitty quickly placed a kiss on his cheek and hurriedly ran out of the room.

"That thing better be bandaged up when I get back," she called out over her shoulder.

_/It'll be gone by then./_ He thought deviously to himself. _/It's all out of love./_

* * *

Greg sat semi-patiently on the stool placed discreetly in the center of counter. Across from him sat the three guys.

"You know, a thought just came to me that if Goggle-boy over here were to be looking straight at you with those glasses off, your head wouldn't be placed upon your head as it is right now..." Pietro commented randomly. His voice contained its speed, but he made it a point for Greg to catch his every word.

Greg unconsciously rubbed his neck making sure it _was_ still properly attached.

"Look Monsieur Uterman, dat is y'our name, non?" Kitty's date nodded his head, "We ain't here ta be tryin' ta kill in case y' are wonderin', and Remy knows y' be wonderin' about dat. Dis be simply well a challenge for lesser choice of words..."

Scott took off from where Remy left off.

"We all love Kitty. She's like this little innocent sister we have, and all of us are here to make sure you don't take that little innocent girl and hurt her in any way possible..."

"And Greggy if that means seeing if you can take what this mutant manor can dish out then that is what it's going to be..." Pietro continued.

"So y' see homme dere is no wrong feelin' here..."

"Just a couple of guys watching out for their sister..."

The three mutants smiled at their shrinking guest with great anticipation.

"Look umm... I promise we're just going to see a movie and then have dinner. Maybe there will be a little dancing afterwards," he murmured out timidly. Somehow being in this room with three rather masculine men made him lose part of his manhood.

**-SNIKT-**

Greg gulped and turned to see what made that rather sharpening noise.

Though the sight at hand scared him, he managed to hold back his squeal of terror as a man grabbed an apple not with hands, but with sharp silver claws.

"What are you staring at, Bub?" Wolverine let out a feral question.

"Logan, dis be de Chere's date," Remy introduced Greg with a wide smile.

Wolverine gave Greg a look over and scoffed.

"Listen I'm not like these guys over here. I'm going to blunt. If you hurt half-pint, these claws will be placed in some part of your anatomy that you won't like. Got it?"

Pietro snickered as he saw that Greg was too terror stricken to give a reply.

Logan saw that too (also smelled it), and he left the room, knowing he did his part.

And Greg for one thought that he had enough, but then he remembered that the girl was outrageously beautiful. He decided he could stick it out just a bit longer.

_/Please let her come down here fast./_

* * *

Kitty quickly made her way downstairs.

"Great Pryde you're like so late!!!" she said under her breath.

She would have made it all the way there if it weren't for-

**CRASH**

About five or six multiples of Jamie ran past her and knocked her off her feet.

"JAMIE!!!!"

Then all of a sudden Ray, Roberto, and Sam ran past, and Kitty had to phase from getting stomped on.

"Sorry Kitty," the yelled in unison.

But before Kitty could finally relieve herself of having them gone, Bobby rushed past and "accidentally" tripped over her leg.

And it wouldn't have been that bad if it weren't for the fact that he had in his hands a bowl full of chocolate pudding.

And **SMACK** it went onto Kitty's outfit.

"BOBBY!!!"

But before she could land a nice punch on the Iceman, he was gone before she raise a fist.

"UHHHH!! This is a conspiracy."

* * *

Greg's head took a sharp turn as he heard a mild piercing scream.

"What was that?" Greg questioned curiously.

Scott, Remy, and Pietro all knew who it was and what had caused it, but they didn't want to share their information.

"That was probably one of the girls being terrorized by our blue demon," Scott explained.

Greg's eyes widened briefly, "You have a demon living in this place?"

"Dere be two of dem ta be exact."

"Two blue demons to be more exact," Pietro specified.

And as if right on cue there was a sudden -BAMPH-, and the air took on the odor of sulfur.

"Guttentag (A/N: I think that's Kurt welcome thingy.) Herr Uterman. Keety has told me about your date."

Kurt greeted Greg hanging from the ceiling with a wave of his hand, or paw. His image inducer was no where to be found.

"Dis be him... His name is Kurt," Remy supplied the scared to silent Greg.

_/Dis be goin' damn good./_ Remy commented to himself.

"AHHHHH...."

Another scream penetrated Remy's thoughts, but this time it amused him much more. It appeared a few more residents had joined them in the kitchen.

"Sorry yo... The slime goes on uncharted territory if ya get my drift."

Remy saw that Greg was trying unsuccessfully to get a green glob of goo off his shirt. Todd though apologizing tremendously was trying to hide his laughter.

"You know I better go... Just tell Kitty that I-"

A grand rumbling of floor shook the kitchen and stopped Greg from completing is escape excuse.

"That would be Lance, yo," Todd said point-blank.

"Non, de rumbling would be from Blob and Monsieur Alvers."

And sure enough, in to the already cramped kitchen came in Blob's massive form and Lance.

"So you're the Pretty Kitty's date?" Lance sneered.

"Yeah that's him," Pietro piped up for Greg's reply.

"Well, this is just a brief example of what will be happening to you if you ever lay a hand on her," Lance smiled demonstrating some more earthquakes.

"Yeah," Blob said, not really adding much to threat.

The rumbling soon died down as they saw that they had the desired effect.

The group all looked at Greg, and they roared in hoot and laughter at the sight.

The college boy was scared out of his wits. His eyes were bugged, and he immediately jumped off his chair. He backed up against the far kitchen wall, and he started to plead, "I-I-I didn't mean any harm at hall, h-honestly. I better go n-"

The sound of wheels skidded on the tiles of the kitchen, and the person on it began one of the final acts for the night.

"Let me help you out with finishing what you're thinking," a shelled up Spike said as he skated into the kitchen, and with that he produced a long spike and aimed. It struck right into Greg's shirt so that it barely reached his organs.

There was a gush of wind as Pietro grabbed the spike and carried it, along with Greg to the door.

The guys all rushed out to witness the "kicking out" process. John and the rest of the guys from the New Recruits came down in a hurry as well.

"We hope that enjoyed your time at mutant manor," Scott called out.

"Remy doesn't really want ta see y' soon, homme."

* * *

2 minutes earlier...

Kitty quickly changed her shirt and washed the sticky residue off herself.

"Lord, please let him still be there."

She phased herself out of her room and ran through the halls and stairs.

And when she reached the bottom she realized that the sight at hand was actually real. And that pretty much cut her worry about whether her date was still there.

Quickly she pieced together what was really happening.

_/The wound, the girls out, the missing purse, the pudding, Oh My Gosh!!!!./_

Kitty's previous thoughts ran through her head in less than a millisecond before she let out a deafening roar.

* * *

"Remy Lebeau, Scott Summers, Pietro Maximoff, and all you other worthless, uhhhh.... imbeciles!!!!!" Kitty yelled angrily.

Pietro immediately dropped their latest victim, and Greg wasted no time running out of the manor.

Over his shoulder he yelled, "**Don't** call me anytime soon!!!!"

And the door was shut.

The boys all were as scared as Greg had been just moments before, maybe even a little bit more.

They turned, and they knew there was no preparing themselves for what was coming.

But of course they had their satisfaction of knowing they had their little sister protected for the night.

It was their jobs,_ being the big brothers and all..._

* * *

Please review!


End file.
